Legends of CHIMA Season Two: The Alien Wars
LOC II is the sequel to Mammoth Supremacy's successful stop motion YouTube adaptation of LEGENDS OF CHIMA. Development began in November 2018, as Mammoth Supremacy 55 originally planned it for June-July 2019, exactly a year after he released Season One, however, he was impatient to make it and had an extreme urge to make it. In October 2018 he drew lots of art work of his ideas. He had the idea of Xagar returning as the lead antagonist, as he was last seen in S1E11 "Teamwork", escaping the battle after his side loses and ever since then, was never seen again in that season. So to answer the questions of the curious, MS55 had went with this idea. XAGAR.jpeg This second season is very loosely based on Season Two of the original show. Mammoth Supremacy did not have many Legends of CHIMA Lego sets or figures to begin with. The only Outlanders he had were one Spider and one Bat. However, he did have some clear pink flower pieces, which reminded him of Crooler and the plant she used to hypnotize Cragger in the original show. Plot Right after the end of the Civil War when Cragger, otherwise known as Lord Ragar, surrenders the war and orders his army of Crocodiles and Wolves to back down, Lagravis plans to form a council of all the Clan leaders to prevent Civil Conflicts from happening in CHIMA again. Laval, being the head of the Loyalist Council, was made the President of the United Republic. The Clan leaders begin to wonder about Xagar. Cragger has his Swamp Patrol Crocodiles do a search in the Swamp to hunt for Xagar, who experiments with Magic Flowers on a spider to mutate it into his own henchman. The Spider then stealthfully takes out the Patrols and captures Cragger for Xagar. Cragger is then Xagar's prisoner, and is interrogated regularly with Xagar torturing him. The Spider goes to the Jungles, where the Lions are, cleaning up debris and bodies from the war, to possess Lavertus and his men and women into killing Laval. Laval is ambushed, until the Lion Legend Beast comes to stop Lavertus. Laval then asks about the Legend Beast to his father, who explains the Legend Beasts come when CHIMA needs them most. They know something bad will happen. Xagar then has his Henchman capture the other Legend Beasts and keep them captured at the Crocodile Swamp, which has been overthrown by Xagar. They then storm the Lion Temple, blocking the CHI flows from Cavora and heisting the CHI. However, they didn't have time to capture the Lion Legend Beast. Laval teams up with the Lion Legend Beast to go get the CHI back. On the way, Laval and the Lion Legend Beast are unexpectedly ambushed by the Wolves, who have been mind-possessed by Xagar, needless to say. Laval fights his way through the Wolves, including the Wolf Brute, Wilhurt. Laval and the Lion Legend Beast manage to escape into the Jungles, to be unexpectedly attacked by Gorillas. Rogon, who was miraculously not mind-possessed, meets up with Laval and the two team up. They fight their way through the Jungles, and eventually come across the henchmen, and an epic duel rages on. Laval cuts off one of the Spider's 8 limbs, wounding and defeating him. Rogon makes the batress loose her guns, defeating her. Laval, Rogon, and the Lion Legend Beast make it to the Crocodile Swamp, where the Crocodile Soldiers are possessed as Xagar's troopers. Cragger is mind-possessed too and is used as a pawn to distract Laval. Xagar escapes on a vehicle similar to the Solar Surfer from Treasure Planet, with Rogon taking one of the Crocodile's vehicles, using it to pursue Xagar. Rogon then corners Xagar, and arrests him. Laval knocks the sense back into Cragger, and the Lion Legend Beast frees the other Legend Beasts, and peace is restored to CHIMA. Episodes S2E1 - "The United Republic" S2E2 - "The Legend of the Beasts" S2E3 - "The Hunt" S2E4 - "The CHI Heist" S2E5 - "The Journey Begins" S2E6 - "Allies" S2E7 - "Battle to save CHIMA" Legacy Season Two was a greatest hit of Mammoth Supremacy. It had lead to the creation of a fanbase channel, The United Republic of CHIMA, named after the political fellowship created in S2E1.Category:Mammoth Supremacy 55 Category:The Alien Wars Category:Xagar